Love or a Simple Liking?
by Raven Cassidi
Summary: It all started with a party. Of course Maka dresses her best, and Soul notices. But what will happen when Kid and Maka start spending more time together? Will feelings grow? Or will Soul get to her first? KiMa and a little SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry for the sucky summary. . im bad at those. This is my first (but not last) Soul Eater fanfic! I dont know how good i am with writing romance so lets find out together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to some Japanese person with more imagination than me. Please dont sue me.**

SE Chapter 1

Kid's POV

"WE CAN'T GO." I said loudly. Liz and Patty wanted to go to a party (hosted by Black*Star) that started at nine.

"OH MY LORD DEATH KID GET A GRIP." Liz screamed almost in my face.

"IT'S A CRIME AGAINST NATURE! HOW COULD HE?"

She chuckled, irritated. Then screamed, "JUST BECAUSE THE NUMBER NINE ISN'T SYMMETRICAL DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T GO!"

I calmed down a bit. But I was still pissed. Then I noticed something.

"K-Kid?" Liz said confused. "Why are you touching my hair?"

I sighed. Couldn't she see how simple it was? "There was a piece of hair sticking up on your head on one side and not the other. So I smoothed it down so it would be even." I then noticed there was a curl on one side of her hair and not the other. SHE STRAIGHTENS IT EVERYDAY HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

I drug her to the bathroom and took out the straightener. "LET GO OF ME YOU PSYCHO!"

"This is necessary." I said calmly. It wasn't her fault she didn't see the important things in the world.

She sighed and I could tell she knew she would never win. I plugged in her straightener. Her straightener was top-of-the-line so it heated within seconds. I smiled and picked it up. I grabbed the diminutive curl and crushed it with the fire-hot straightener.

I felt gay styling a girls hair but who dives a d*mn.

She looked up at me with angered eyes, but she said "Thanks. I need to look my best."

I smirked. "What so you can impress Soul~?" I mocked.

It wasn't a big secret (at least to me) that Liz really, freaking, liked Soul.

A tear of sweat rolled down her forehead in embarrassed. I try to keep it from Patty because she's… kinda retarded, and would blurt it out to anyone or anything that breathes.

"Shh!" She demanded as she slapped me on my shoulder. Not soft though.

"Slap me right here." I pointed to my other shoulder. I had to be slapped symmetrically.

She gladly accepted the offer.

"Owch." I muttered as I rubbed my shoulders.

"Are we going to the party or not?" Liz asked, clearly anxious to see Soul.

I broke. "Okay." I leaned back with my hands in my pockets. "Let's go." I hated the fact that it started at 9 (d*mn Black*Star and his timing) but I couldn't keep Liz and Patty from this many events just because they didn't start at 8.

"Yay!" Liz squealed in delight. She then pulled her cell phone out and started texting, like a mad scientist very interested in trying to see if her fingers would fly off if she moved them across the keyboard fast enough.

"Let's go." See, when I actually want to leave to go somewhere, I leave RIGHT THEN. Not 2 hours after I make up my mind to go. Liz and Patty know this and they ACTUALLY try to go fast.

"Okay." Liz said. "PATTY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE."

"YAY~~!" We heard the sing song voice of Patty.

Maka's POV

"Do I have to go Soul?" I asked mock/real pouting.

He sighed. "Yes. Lets GOOOO."

"Okay, okay." I went in my room and changed. I mean, if there was a party you would want to look your best right?

Some people would tease me that I was "dressing up for Soul" but, I actually didn't like Soul anymore. I know at one point I had been head over heals in love. But somewhere along the line that had faded, turned into a love you would feel for your brother or something. And it would be weird to be in love with your brother that's for sure. (. lol)

I looked through my clothes to wear. I'm not an ordinary girl, I don't have two closets, 8 drawers, and 3 boats full of clothes and think 'I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!' I can have 3 shirts, 2 skirts, and one dress and think 'This will last me a week!'

I took out the one dress I owned. Well I owned at least ten but they were from Papa and they made me look like a Muslim. So I chose one I bought myself for special occasions.

It went down to my knees in a purple ruffle which got darker as it went down and lighter as it went up the dress. There were pearls in a swirl around it, at the top it cut off right before a bra would show. It was sleeveless and at the top it had little ruffle like things that were unpleasant feeling to the skin. But it was beauty.

And beauty is pain.

I walked up to my mirror. In front of it there was a section for jewelry (was very small) and a little leather pouch that I always made sure to keep in a purse. I only wore purses at special occasions. It had little throwing knives in it that could inflict some serious damage when thrown or just by slashing mercilessly. I know what you are thinking, 'Why would you need weapons when you have your scythe Soul?'

That's a simple question to answer. I can't have Soul by my side every waking moment of the day. And anything could happen. I was okay at defending myself without a weapon but, any strong man (or woman) could take me down pretty easily.

Also near my mirror there was mascara and eyeliner. Two of the most needed things for a party.

After those two things were applied, I inspected my work. My emerald eyes popped out tremendously against my pale skin. I decided to keep my hair in pigtails. I thought they looked cute!

"Are you ready yet?" Soul called from the other room in his laid back attitude.

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes."

I walked out and Soul's eyes went wide. "Indeed you are." He ran to the kitchen.

Why?

I saw him with a paper towel in hand covered with nose blood.

"I LOOK THAT GOOD?" I asked rather loudly.

After he was done he looked at me again and this time no nosebleed. Good for Soul!

I have to say I'm proud of being the cause of one of his nosebleeds. I smiled.

"Stop it you look... Ahhh..."

SOUL COULDN'T EVEN INSULT ME!

"Let's go." He walked through the house quickly without looking at me.

We drove away on his motorcycle to the infamous party, Black*Star could really be a pain but he had great parties.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! ('')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Pearllover2019, Rachel-chan XOXOX, and DIGIKO12 for leaving reviews and to everyone that favoriting and following! And Rachel-chan XOXOX it might be awhile until Soul x Liz come up! BUT I PROMISE IT WILL HAPPEN! :3 im so excited for all the positive feedback and i promise i will try not to be one of those people that updates only once a week. I will try to update at least once a day :D well HAVE FUN!**

**Disclaimer: Raven does not own anything but the plot! Please dont sue.**

Death The Kid's POV

Liz and Patty changed into their weapon forms as we caught a ride on BeezleBub. At first when I showed them my grim-reapercal skateboard they did what most people would do.

They freaked.

The way I got Patty on was by waving a tiny stuffed giraffe and saying "If you get on in weapon form, you can have it afterward!"

And she was on.

It was really easy getting Liz on because she had to follow and keep a look out for her sister.

Well, anyways we were flying high over Death City, taking in the scenery.

The party we were invited to wasn't in the best place though. It was in a park just off of a somewhat bad neighborhood. But we were all students at the academy, so I wasn't that afraid.

As I got closer to the party, I could see Soul and Maka on Soul's motorcycle. Soul apparently said something either 1)inappropriate 2) snarky or 3) offensive because he received a pretty big Maka-chop. They veered off the road and I raced down quickly in case they needed my help. They fortunately tilted back to the road with some complaining from Soul. Although he wasn't insulting her like normal. 'Thats weird...' I thought.

Maka seemed to notice me. "HEYY KIDD~!" She screamed with a huge wave.

"Hey." Soul calmly said. Apparently he thought screaming "HI" like a maniac wasnt "cool."

"Hey Maka! Hey Soul!" I smirked, and Liz could tell because her wavelengths were going out of control. I chuckled.

I kept pace with their motorcycle. I like traveling with more than Liz and Patty. They could become fairly annoying.

Though when I got to the party I remembered they weren't the most annoying of the bunch.

"AND MY SERVANTS RETURN!" We heard Black*Star shout. "I KNEW THEY COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM A GOD LIKE ME!"

We landed near Black*Star right next to Maka and Soul.

"Black*Star~!" Tsubaki whined.

I heard Maka giggle at the stupidity. My heart leapt.

What? Why did it do that?

Probably because of what she was wearing. If I was Soul a nosebleed would have come on. Now that I thought about it, there was a red splotch right under his left nostril... AND NOT THE RIGHT. I tried to let my anger go. I just.. ignored it. It was hard but I just had to look somewhere else.. That's all.

I looked at Maka. She was beautiful. I wouldn't ever call her hot because I have more respect for her than that. She was beautiful. The purple dress she wore was very impressive. It was the perfect length, to the knees where it didn't show too much and wasnt too long, you could still see her perfect calves and the shoes she wore complimented her ankles. And, most importantly, IT WAS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! (:D)

And she also kept those great pigtails! Oh how I loved those!

I imagined slapping myself. How dare I think like that?! I didn't like Maka in anyway unless you count friendship.

Really good friendship.

UGH.

Makas POV

I giggled girlishly at Black*Star's antics and Tsubaki's worried whining. It wasnt hard to tell that Tsubaki loved Black*Star and Black*Star loved her too, but I knew that Black*Star would never admit that his soul was in her hands to crush or cherish. (The deepness of this, it's overwhelming)

Kid was eyeing, no staring, at me. Looked like he was having a conflict within himself. He groaned. "UGH."

"Uhh.. Hey?" I said to Kid uncertainly.

He seemed to snap out of his awkward reverie. He scratched the back of his head, blushed, and his eyes squinted funnily. "Hiiiii..."

I had to admit he looked cute while very embarrassed. The hell did that come from?

"Hey everybody." I smiled at them. Me and Soul had recently been on a mission. Our 98th kishin soul. Anyways we had been gone for four months and just got back around 2 hours ago. Black*Star had immediately called us to invite us to, and quote, "the amazingly awesome fanflippingtastical party". So we hadn't seen anyone in our group in four months. I ran up to Tsubaki and gave her a hug. I then gave one to Black*Star, and to Liz, and to Patty. And last but NOT least Death The Kid.

I ran up to him, as he was standing a little away from the group, and gave him a full hearted hug, which he returned. I swear I saw Soul glaring at us from the corner of my eye. I blinked it away. I swear there was more to this hug than friendship, but I didn't care. When I let go I was sure I was flushing, you couldn't deny Kid was one handsome teenager. Although he was considered a little not-right-in-the-head, I think he had a point about symmetry. It's just he takes it too far. I think something would have to be wrong with you if you didn't appreciate symmetry just a little tiny bit.

I spoke to the rest of the group, "I hope you all know that we missed you tremendously and that we are SO excited to see you!"

Soul came over and put an arm around my waist.

That was unusual.

And then he said "Speaking for both of us before asking my opinion, so uncool." He then paused. "But it was all true."

I awkwardly wriggled out of his arm, leaving a little hurt in his eyes before covering it back up with a mask of "coolness." I felt sorry for him.

Souls POV

I liked Maka.

Yea I admit it to myself.

But she doesn't like me.

And you could tell from a mile away there was something going on with her and Kid.

And I hated it.

Although knowing both of them they won't admit it to themselves for awhile. And with that time I will have Maka. She will be mine.

She pulled away from my arm and I could feel my emotions showing, so I covered them up.

I could see the pity in her eyes. That's one of the things I loved about her. So caring.

I know it's "uncool" but who gives a d*mn. "C'mon, let's go." I whispered to Maka. She looked at me confused and I grabbed her arm and led her to a table.

'A table in a park? D*mn Black*Star went all out.'

"Sooo…" Maka said, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"What's up?" Worst. Line. Ever.

Her eyebrows crinkled together. "I'm… sitting at a table with my rather confusing weapon partner. You?"

Being rejected. I said to myself. "Nothing much."

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

Maka seemed tired of the silence, so she broke it. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I gulped. "No."

"Then why am I here?"

I said nothing, worried that fear would make my voice crack.

She sighed and put her hand in mine. From that it felt like a thousand volts of electricity shot up my arm.

I looked into her emerald eyes, and saw something I hated.

Brotherly love.

I needed to make that go away, turn into real love, true love. I pulled her into the woods her following behind. I could feel the waves of confusion coming off her soul.

And suspicion.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA sorry for the cliffie. im evil! 3:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 REVIEWS ALREADY OH MY LORDDDDD! i HAVE RESPONSES TO SOME OF THE REVIEWS. :D**

**Knockknockvillian: i am going to make a MaStar fanfic so CALM DOWNN! there are tooooo many Soma. ;D lol**

**lookunderyourbed: Sorry about the cliffie. had too. **

**rachel-chan XOXOX: thank you for beimng such a supporting fan! :D**

SE Chapter 3

Maka's POV

What the hell is Soul doing?

You can't just randomly pull someone into the woods without an explanation. It's actually kinda creepy.

Really creepy.

I slipped into soul-perception to try to see what was going on.

I saw his soul. When you see souls, you can get a sense of what that person is feeling. I felt anger, sadness, and... something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

When we were as deep in the woods as I was comfortable with, I planted my feet into the ground to try to make him stop. He turned around. He didn't let go of my hand as he looked into my eyes, crimson meets emerald.

"Do you love me?" That was straightforward.

"A-As family yes." I saw eyes go darker with those words. He let go of my hand with a wrench.

Soul then grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I just stood there, like a statue. The kiss was needy. His hand was now on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

I could tell he was trying to resonate souls. It was something we had picked up on our mission. You could resonate souls without being in weapon form. It was the closest you could get to a person, nothing else is stronger than the bond between souls. He was willing me to resonate, but I was too stubborn.

I clenched my fist at my sides. I wouldn't let him break my heart like he did to all his other "fangirls" that he tried out but never liked.

I would not become a useless piece of trash. I am Maka, daughter of the meister Kami and Death Scythe, I was a weapon and a meister.

To get one you had to get both, an he didn't even know about my other side.

I tried to break away from him but found myself pinned against a tree. I picked up my legs from the ground and fell to freedom. I landed on the roots of the tree that stuck out significantly out of the ground. Soul looked hurt again.

I wanted to heal him, to help. For I had loved him as more than family before, I could again, right? I already knew this answer.

No. I loved him, but like family.

Soul, still looking hurt, left me in the woods.

I stayed there for a good five minutes before I heard the crunching of fallen leaves to my left. "Hello?" I asked. "Anyone there?"

No answer.

I quickly realized the crunching probably was caused by nothing friendly. I reached for my purse which held my little pouch of throwing knives. I soon remembered I had been in such a hurry to get out of the house, I FORGOT MY KNIVES.

I realized how dangerous the situation had become. I heard malicious laughter come from my left. I quickly spun on my heel and ran.

But my shoes had other ideas. I fell flat on my face in the dry dirt. My dress covered in dust now.

"Thought you would get away that easily?" I heard the voice that waned the laughter. "You thought wrong." I whimpered. There was nothing else i could do. But in that moment I figured out that there was always something to do. But first I got a close look at the man. He looked similar to… Stein.

He had scars and everything! Not in the same places and his skin was paler. His hair had the same look as Stein's though. Plus this guy was a lot buffer than Stein, and taller. But the mad glint in his eye said he was even crazier than Stein.

Waited for him to come closer out of the darkness of the other trees. I couldnt fight him in darkness now could I?

"Ooo such a wonderful specimen."

"You would be a wonderful experiment. A weapon and a meister all in one, born as one not just made." He drawled on. When he got within two feet of me I jumped up and kicked his chin. Well, attempted to.

He caught my foot when it was just about an inch from his face. He then pulled me to him and traced his finger along my neck. "Right here should lead to the spinal cord, a connection to all your weaponly powers." He continued. "Then when I'm done, your little soul will be mine."

I couldn't help but scream "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Apparently I screamed loud enough that he gasped and clamped a hand over my mouth to stop, or at least muffle, any further protests.

"Don't want to be a trouble for Ranger do you?"

'Who is Ranger?' I said to myself.

He i guess saw my expression and answered "I am the almighty Ranger!"

Oh great. Another Black*Star.

Death The Kid's POV

I had to admit it was weird seeing Soul drag Maka off like that. But even weirder to hear about ten minutes later (when i was at the edges of the party and Liz and Patty were already drunk and dancing) a terrible shout from a very terrified Maka scream "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

I lost all thought and ran towards the noise. I KNEW THIS WAS IN A BAD NEIGHBORHOOD!

Finally, i came to a clearing that held Maka and… Stein?! No... It wasnt him. The man was a lot bigger than Stein.

Who was he? I came up behind him; realizing I had no weapons, I was gonna have to rely on a little stick. 'Well fanflippingtastic.' I thought sarcastically.

He then hit Maka on the head hard enough to knock her out and she went crumpling to the ground. I was enraged. Then a thought came to mind, 'Where is Soul?!' He should have been with her, a faithful weapon. And Soul was. Where was the Soul that almost died jumping in front of his meister when seeing the demon sword and knowing it would kill Maka, instead of staying safely in weapon form to preserve his own life?

I was about to try and fight off this guy one-on-one, even though there was no chance I would win, until something happened to Maka. She was spasming and her eyes shot open, open but unseeing.

Then blades shot out of her in random places. I yelped and jumped back. The Big Man heard and turned his head in my direction. Luckily he had common sense and felt trying not to be skewered was more important than finding out what made a noise.

I was in awe by Maka. She was a brilliant combination of Meister and Weapon. She was both. Most would be freaked out, but I loved it. I always knew there was something awesome about her.

Yes I just said awesome.

Deal with it, she is.

One of her blades hit the man shoulder and he stopped trying to get closer. He ran grabbing his badly wounded shoulder. My bones chilled when he yelled after him, "Next time you won't be able to save yourself as well as you Shinigami friend!"

When he was surely gone, I looked over at Maka again.

She was passed out and looked worn and torn. I knelt beside her. She looked peaceful, yet at war. Does that even make sense?!

I studied her features. After graduation she had… matured a little and had beautiful curves. Her cheek bones were more prominent, along with her collarbones. There were dark circles under her eyes.

'That must've taken a lot out of you...' I thought. 'I need to get her back to the gang.'

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the edge of the woods. I didn't want to show up with an attractive unconscious girl in my arms, they might get a bad idea and then BAM rumors all over town.

When we got to where most of our gang was hanging out, they looked over at me. But Soul looked infuriated at me, he didn't even seem to see Maka.

I wondered what happened when he pulled her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. BE AWARE~~~~ Well ive been having sortof a writers block... soooo sorry for not updating sooner. but this case of writers block is going away so i will try to make the next chapter look SUPER EFFING LONG.**

KiMa Chapter 4

•*•Maka's POV•*•

"What happened Kid!?" I heard Souls deep voice. I was in a world of blackness. I wanted to move, to get up and ask as to what they were talking about.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her." I heard Kids voice. It sounded upset. I wanted to make him feel better. I wondered why I felt so distraught to hear his voice and sense pain, and sadness.

I heard Soul scoff. Then growl. "Take your hand off her shoulder will you." I heard him say dangerously. I couldn't believe my partner was acting this way. To our FRIEND. He usually took friendship seriously. Then I remembered the hand on shoulder thingy. Kid hasn't moved his hand and I could feel something where he was touching me.. Sparks? No, that only happens when you like someone, an i didn't like Death The Kid... Did I?

I opened my eyes just slightly, closed enough to where they couldn't see my eyes open but I could see them, the image was blurred and darker than it would've been if I had opened my eyes fully. But I got an ok view of them.

I looked at Kid. I couldn't make out his face features that easily due to my almost closed eyes, but worry was etched all over his face. I wanted to comfort him. I needed to. Woah. That was weird...

I started thinking about my "maybe feelings" for Kid, but was interrupted by Soul.

"Maka, open your eyes all the way so we can have a 'chat.'"

I opened my eyes as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I found myself on a glass table sitting straight on my back. I sat up. Surprisingly Kid kept his hand where it was placed. He was stubborn. And it didnt bother me oneeeeee bit

Soul looked at me then at him. "Take. Your. Hand. Off. Her. Shoulder." He growled through gritted teeth.

I looked up at Kid. His mouth was set in a stubborn line. His gorgeous golden eyes glinting with an emotion I couldn't really define.

Wait. I turned my head to stare at the ground.

Did I just think his eyes were gorgeous?

My eyes went wide as I made the realization.

I was in love with Kid.

Or was it a simple liking?

•*•Death The Kid's POV•*•

I was confused.

As I was peeking a glance at Maka she was taking a large interest in the ground and her eyes were twice their normal size.

Then I looked back at Soul.

His stance just screamed dangerous. But I wouldn't let that scare me. I wanted to know what he was so angry about. I just had my hand on her shoulder... That's all... Although for some reason where I was touching her I had little tinglies shooting up my hand and wrist. I was brought out of my thoughts when Soul went up to Maka and asked her, "Do you want him touching you? Is THAT why you're not telling him to go away?" There was fire in his eyes.

"I'm not mad about it." She said raising her eyebrow.

The crimson eyed weapon flinched, hurt apparent in his expression. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in his nose and out his mouth, a calming exercise we had learned at the academy.

He. Looked. Dangerous.

**Like i said, filler chapter. imma try and get the next done within two days! :D wellllll baiiii!**

**~ Cassidi**


End file.
